Tohru
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon= Character Synopsis Tohru (Also referred to as Tohru Koboyashi) is one of the main characters in the series Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon. Tohru was raised to believe that humans were evil, inferior and foolish beings, which explains her initial distaste towards the human race and her alignment with the Chaos Faction. She was heavily injured by a god leading a human army in her last battle, forcing her to retreat to the modern world to hide where she meets Kobayashi, who rescues her from the verge of death. On that same day, she falls in love with Kobayashi and takes her up on her offer to live with her as her maid. In the manga, she is quick to become enraged at the mere mention of the Abrahamitic God and Jesus Christ, for seemingly personal reasons (hinting at the possibility of one or more bad encounters with them or him being the god she tried to attack). Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-C '| '''High 6-A ' '''Verse: Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Name: Tohru, Tohru Koboyashi Gender: Female Age: Millions of Years Old (Supposed has lived for millions of years) Classification: Dragon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation (All dragons are capable of breathing flames), Portal Creation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Clairvoyance, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Large Size (Type 1), Transformation (Can transform into her Dragon Form), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Teleportation, Biological Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Martial Artist, Invisibility, Glyph Creation, BFR, Healing, Creation, Memory Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification (Can prevent others from using magic-based abilities by scattering her own magic around the area. Can also remove magic power if the opponent is weakened), Reality Warping, Curse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, and Resistance to Disease Manipulation Destructive Ability: Large Island Level '''(It's shown that Tohru and Elma, can destroy three islands in a mere clash, One shots another dragon when using a “full power” blast. Consistently able to content with Kanna Kamui and other comparable dragons) | '''Multi-Continent Level (Dragons are stated to have the capacity to bring about the end of the world if they wanted , with it even being shown with Tohru and Elma, who also produced a blast that yielded this level of kinetic energy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Faster than Kanna, who flew from Japan to New York City in a very short timeframe. Was able to jump from Earth into space in a short timeframe) 'Lifting Ability: Class 10 'for human form (Vastly above Kanna in raw strength, who can throw Tohru several meters into the air). '''Class G '''in Dragon Form (Through sheer size ) 'Striking Ability: Large Island Class '| '''Multi-Continental ' '''Durability: Large Island Class '| '''Multi-Continental ' '''Stamina: Virtually limitless (Can continually generate mana ) Range: Several Kilometers, higher with Teleportation Intelligence: '''Tohru has battled generations of humans and can effectively use her powers for a vast variety of purposes. However, outside of battle she has to learn everything by experience, though she is noted to be quite quick a learner. '''Weaknesses: '''Dragons are weak to holy weapons, which bypass their natural durability. They are also unable to damage opponents protected by holy armors and clothing. '''Notable Feats: *Causes an explosion just by locking up with Kanna *Uses her magic breath while "playing" with another dragon *Knocks a man off his feet while holding back *Cracks the ground and kicks up dust with a dodgeball throw *Cracks a wall with her grip *Destroyed 3 Islands the last time she fought Elma *Launches Ilulu with a kick *Defeats Elma in Arm Wrestling, a dragon who can destroy walls *Floors a thug with a pinky flick Versions: Restricted '| '''Full Power ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Extra Info: There is no difference in powers and abilities between a human and dragon form, as the only difference between these forms is her appearance, as explained here Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Protagonist Category:Monster Girls Category:Maids Category:Dragons Category:Female Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artist Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Transformation Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regenerators Category:Neutral Characters Category:Beserkers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 6 Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid